sasuke mi mejor amigo mi futuro novio
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura han sido amigos desde que eran pequeños. Se mudan dentro a un apartamento juntos para la universidad. Este es su viaje a través de su primer año. Obsérvalos enamorarse del otro, un día a la vez.
1. El nuevo apartamento

+Gracias a LittleBellie quien me permitio adaptar su ficc uno muy bueno enserio mil gracias .

Este ficc es de rakign *M* lo pondre en el siguiente capitulo cuidense bueno los dejo para que disfruten su lectura…

**SakuraPOV**

Esto iba a ser asombroso. Esa era la única cosa que era capaz de pasar por mi mente mientras caminaba alrededor de mi nuevo apartamento. No era realmente mi apartamento, viendo que Sasuke paga la mayor parte de la renta. Aún, vivía aquí, y simplemente no puedo esperar por el siguiente año. Hinata, la hermana de Sasuke y mi mejor amiga, se suponía iba a venir a vivir con nosotros, pero Naruto nos ganó en preguntarle. Por tres años han estado saliendo, asi que supongo que no podemos decir que no lo vimos venir. Naruto es un muchacho realmente agradable, dulce caballero sureño; decir que estaba feliz por Hinata sería quedarse corto.

Estoy segura de que es obvio que no estoy saliendo con nadie. Si lo estuviera, no me hubiera mudado a un apartamento, en Tokio, con Sasuke. Hemos sido amigos desde la primaria; inseparables desde entonces. Cuando tenía pijamadas con Hinata, era obvio que Sasuke estaba invitado también. Nuestros padres no tenían problema con esto, tampoco. Sabían que no hacíamos cosas. Últimamente, en los últimos años, he comenzado a sentirme diferente sobre Sasuke. Nos hemos acercado tanto que no me podía ver a mí misma viviendo sin él. Creo que estoy comenzando a enamorarme de él…pero no quiero adelantarme por ahora.

Solo he tenido un novio; Gara No Sabaku. Fue solo una locura corta en la secundaria fomentado por Hinata. Ella decidió que sería mejor sacarme a mí al mundo de los novios y besos. Fue solo cuando había salido con Garaa que me di cuenta que él nunca sería como Sasuke, y que nadie nuca sería suficiente para mí. Sasuke tuvo algunas novias a través de los años, pero la peor fue Asusa. Había salido con ella por todo el año pasado, y cada día se volvió peor y peor para mí para manejarlo. Él me dijo, una noche, que iba a dormir con ella; ella sería su primera vez, un lugar que yo hubiese matado por tener. Lloré toda la noche luego de que me contó. El siguiente día, se enteró de que ella lo había estado engañando por un par de meses. Estaba destrozado, por lo que lo invité adormir a mi casa esa noche. Lo sostuve mientras lloraba, y lo ayudé a dormir. Nos conectados esa noche; había bajado su guardia completamente. Sentí como si pudiese compartir cualquier cosa con él por lo que estaba más que ansiosa de mudarme con él.

"Humph!" Solté un gruñido mientras era parcialmente tacleada desde atrás.

"Cuán emocionada estas?" Sasuke dijo, su alieno haciéndole cosquillas a mi oreja.

"Extremadamente. Deberíamos celebrar." Le dije. Le di una palmadita a su frente y caminé fuera de su agarre. Entré a la cocina para comenzar a hacer el almuerzo.

"Qué tienes en mente," preguntó con una sonrisa maligna, "Sé cuánto amas esos clubes."

"Lo sabes. Pensé que podíamos tomar algo de comida para llevar y vino para relajarnos en nuestro nuevo apartamento. Más tarde, podríamos invitar a Hinata y Naruto."

"Suena bien para mí." Sasuke sacó su teléfono y comenzó a llamar a Hinata. Dio un paso fuera de la habitación para hablar con ella mientras yo terminaba de hacer los sándwiches de queso tostados. Regresó mientras yo estaba colocando patatas fritas en los platos junto con los sándwiches.

"Gracias." Se entendió por encima de la barra para besar mi mejilla. Era tan solo un gesto amigable que hacía bastante seguido, pero yo todavía me sonrojaba enfervorizadamente. Se sentó de vuelta y comenzó a comer.

"A qué hora vienen?" le pregunté mientras me sentaba en el taburete junto a él.

"Nueve, pero Hinata quería venir un poco más temprano para dejar algo para ti."

Mi rostro perdió su color.

"No puedes dejarla jugar a Barbie Sakura. Sabes que esa es la única razón por la que quiere 'dejar algo'. Por favor!" le supliqué, sacudiendo su brazo con vigor.

"Oh, estarás bien. No te lastimará…bueno; saldrás de esto viva." Me sonrió amplia y torcidamente. Me levanté y me fui dando fuertes pisadas.

"Espera," me tomó por la cintura y me tiró hacia atrás. "Lo siento. Prometo que si sobrevives esta vez, tendré un trato especial para ti." Susurró la última parte en mi oído con una risa por lo bajo.

"Qué tipo de trato?" pregunté con el color regresando a mis mejillas.

"Uno bueno."

"Más vale que lo sea. Iré a bañarme antes de que llegue." Le dije mientras me giraba para ir al final del vestíbulo. Le dio una palmada suave a mi trasero, y simplemente me guiñó cuando lo miré con furia. Cuando hacía cosas como esa, estaba loca lo suficiente para creer que quizás le gustaba a él también.

Mi ducha tomó más de lo que esperaba porque la cálida agua se sentía tan bien. Incluso afeité mis piernas dos veces para asegurar de de que no me olvidé de ninguna parte. Cuando salí, oí la puerta abrirse, y Sasuke saludar a su hermana. Estaba a punto de escurrirme silenciosamente de regreso a mi habitación cuando oí a Hinata chillar.

"Tú regresa aquí ahora!"

Caminé fatigosamente de regreso a la habitación, vestida en solo una toalla.

"No la mates Hinata, por favor." Sasuke dijo.

"Ten fe en mi, solo estoy aquí para ayudar." Ella respondió antes de agregar, "Estaré en tu habitación, si no estás allí en cinco minutos solo será peor para ti."

"En serio no crees que voy a sacarla de la casa a escondidas en solo una toalla! Sujetador y ropa interior tal vez…" Su sonrisa maligna y comentario le causaron una dura bofetada en su brazo de mi mano que no estaba sosteniendo la toalla. Lo miré con furia mientras Hinata se alejaba.

"Tengo que irme a recoger la cena y tu trato. Jueguen bien. Estaré de regreso alrededor de las cinco." Sonrió, abriendo la puerta.

Temí lo que me esperaba de regreso en mi habitación, pero sabía que tenía que llegar allí antes de que ella lo hiciese más doloroso de lo que tenía que serlo.

"Oh Sakura, vas a amar lo que escogí para ti." Me dio ropas y me indicó que fuese al baño. Comencé a colocarme la ropa mientras nos actualizábamos.

"Cómo está Naruto?" pregunté.

"Genial. Tienes que venir a ver nuestro nuevo apartamento, es maravilloso. Tenemos unos vecinos, Itachi e Ino, y son tan graciosos. Itachi siempre cuenta chistes y Ino en realmente agradable una vez que llegas a conocerla. Los invité a venir esta noche, espero que no te importe."

"No, está bien. Esta noche será divertida." Me miré a mí misma en el espejo. Tenía un top de seda que se pegaba al cuerpo que descendía peligrosamente abajo en mi pecho. También llevaba jeans ajustados oscuros. No me veía la mitad de mal.

"Cuando termine aquí, bueno, solo digamos que no anticipo estas ropas permaneciendo en ti demasiado tiempo esta noche." Sonrió, levantando su rizador y comenzando con mi cabello.

"Hinata!" dije, "Sabes que somos mejores amigos. Sabes que no le gusto de ese modo!"

"De acuerdo, di eso a ti misma la próxima vez que se quede mirando fijo tu trasero."

"Oh, basta, él no mira mi trasero!"

"Seguro que lo hará cuando te vea en esos jeans. Muchísimas de nada."

"Si, lo que sea. No quiero presionar las cosas con él cuando acabamos de mudarnos juntos. Sé, también, que no podría soportarlo si me rechaza." Le dije, deprimiéndome un poco.

"El día llegará cuando ambos se den cuenta cuán destinados están."

Murmuré un 'si,si' mientras ella trinaba mi cabello y maquillaje. No fue un largo proceso porque Hinata es una maestra en ese tipo de cosas. Estaba terminada en veinte minutos más.

"Bueno, mi trabajo aquí está terminado. Regresaré alrededor de las nueve con Naruto, Itachi e Ino. Adiós, te quiero." Dijo mientras me abrazaba y caminaba fuera de la puerta.

"Te quiero también." Le dije, saliendo de la silla y caminando al living.

No sé cuánto más Sasuke iba a estar afuera, por lo que no estaba muy segura de qué hacer conmigo misma. Me decidí por cambiar los canales de la televisión para intentar ver si había algo para mantener mi atención. Me había acomodado en un show sobre doctores cuando la puerta del frente se abrió.

"Estoy en casa! Y traje comida!" Sasuke dijo mientras entraba con dos bolsas en sus manos, que acomodó en el mostrador de la cocina.

"Huele bien." Dije mientras iba a él y comencé a sacar cajas de las bolsas, "Qué me has traído?"

"Un poco de esto, un poco de aquello. Compre Spaghetti, fettuccini alfredo, y ensalada con un par de panes."

Tomé dos platos y los coloqué en el mostrador. Sasuke comenzó a llenar su plato mientras yo llenaba dos vasos de vino rojo. Dejé los vasos en la pequeña mesa para comer antes de comenzar a hacer mi plato. Una vez que tuve un poco de cada uno, lo acompañé a la mesa.

"Todo esto luce tan bien." Le dije mientras comenzaba a comer.

"Lo hice bien, o no?" Preguntó, pidiendo por elogio supongo.

"Oh si. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti." Dije, extendiéndome para dar un golpe suave a su cabeza. Él simplemente rodó sus ojos y sonrió.

"Te ves increíble, te dije eso?" Siempre sabía qué decir para hacerme sonrojar. Sabía que estaba siendo sincero, también, porque no podía dejar de mirarme fijo.

"Gracias. No fue tan malo como pensé que sería. Hinata invitó a sus nuevos vecinos, Itachi y Ino, aquí esta noche."

"Bien. Qué haremos esta noche?"

"Decidí que sacaría algunos tentempiés y podríamos simplemente sentarnos y hablar. O, siempre está esa extensa colección de películas que insististe en traer."

"Suena como un plan para mí." Terminó su vaso de vino, y regresó a la cocina para llenarlo de nuevo. Volvió con la botella, agregando más a mi vaso antes que al de él.

"Estás intentando emborracharme?" Lo provoqué. Sabe que no tengo una alta tolerancia del alcohol; normalmente estaba limitada a una copa por noche.

"Siempre es más divertido cuando estás borracha." Me guiñó.

"Jaja, estoy segura que lo es. Terminaste con tu plato?" Le pregunté mientras me levantaba con el mío. Me lo entregó y me siguió mientras entraba a la cocina para lavar los platos.

"Quieres tu trato ahora?"

"Por supuesto." Le dije como colocaba los platos en el lavabo.

"Espera un segundo, ve al living y te lo llevaré."

Lo miré escépticamente por un segundo antes de hacer lo que pidió. Estuve sentada allí por un par de minutos antes de que viniera y me acompañara en el sofá. Sonrió y me entregó un plato de postre con el mejor cheesecake en él.

"No lo hiciste." Dije, mirando el plato en shock. Parecían años desde que comí cheesecake.

"Lo hice." Respondió, dándome el plato. Lo coloqué en el suelo y prácticamente salté a él.

"Gracias!" Grité, lanzando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Palmeó mi espalda un par de veces y rió por lo bajo.

"Gracias a ti, parece que me has enseñado un nuevo truco. Cuando quiera alguna chica sobre mi simplemente les daré cheesecake."

Le rodé mis ojos y lo probé. Sabía tan bien, era ridículo.

"Mmm, esto es tan sabroso." Dije, cerrando mis ojos y pegando mis labios. Abrí mis ojos y lo vi mirándome concentradamente; sus ojos negros eran vibrantes_._

"Puedo pobrar un poco, por favor?" Preguntó, sin quitar sus ojos de los míos.

En lugar de responderle, tomé un poco con mi dedo índice, y lo extendí hacia él. Cuando fue a chuparlo, lo corrí y lo esparcí por toda su mejilla.

"No acabas dE hacer eso." Sasuke me miró, incrédulo.

"Lo acabo de hacer." Le dije seriamente. Tenía un brillo malicioso en sus ojos, y antes de saberlo, fui lanzada hacia atrás en el sofá, sus manos volando por todos mis lados.

"No, sa...suke…por...favor...lo siento!" Solté ahogada, apenas siendo capaz de respirar. Se detuvo pero sus manos aún me sostenían en mi lugar a mis lados. Se inclinó e inmediatamente pensé que iba a besarme. Me tensé de emoción. Cuando pensé que nuestros labios estaban por tocarse, bajó su cabeza junto a mi mejilla para frotar el cheesecake que había en su mejilla en la mía.

"Dos pueden jugar este juego, dulzura." Susurró en mi oído mientras saltaba fuera de mi riendo por lo bajo.

Me senté allí en asombro, hasta que oí el timbre de la puerta sonar.

Si lo que acababa de suceder fue una señal de cómo iba a transcurrir el resto de la noche, entonces iba a ser un buen tiempo diablos.

Qué les parece? Les gustó? No? Se aceptan todo tipos de reviews ;)

Bueno bueno como siempre aquí molestandolos jeje buen pues antes que nada este ficc no me pertenece le pertenece ha LittleBellie quien me permitio adaptarla a un sasusaku jeje sin su permiso esto no seria posible espero y les guste cuidense los quiero mucho besos…


	2. Conocerse y Saludarse

Gracias a **Fusa**por dejarme adaptar la historia.

**SakuraPov**

"¡Sakura, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que te vi!" Hinata dijo sarcásticamente, abrazándome.

Le devolví el abrazo y les indiqué con un gesto a Naruto y a las otras dos personas detrás de él que entraran. Empleando mi genial análisis lógico, imaginé que eran Itachi e Ino. Itachi era enorme y musculoso, con cabello negro recogido en una coleta baja. Ino se veía como si acabara de salir de revista, y sentí mi confianza caer diez veces porque ella se encontraba en la habitación.

"Hola, soy Sakura." Me presenté, extendiendo mi mano para apretar las suyas.

"Hola, soy Ino, y este por aquí es Itachi." Ella me sonrió, estrechando mi mano.

En lugar de tomar mi mano, Itachi me estrelló a su pecho.

"He oído de ti. Será muy divertido." Dijo, antes de dejarme ir para así poder respirar.

"Sakura, ¿qué es eso en tu cara?" Naruto me preguntó mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá junto a Hinata, colocando su brazo alrededor de ella.

"Oh, Dios," dije, limpiando el cheesecake de mi mejilla. "Solo es cheesecake."

"Ni siquiera quiero saber." Hinata dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza.

Fui dentro de la cocina y busqué vasos para todos, y los llené con vino. Acabamos reunidos en un círculo alrededor de la mesa de café. Me había casi olvidado de Sasuke cuando él entró a la habitación en una nueva muda de ropa; jeans claros y una remera polo azul.

"Hey Sasuke." Dije, palmeando el asiento a mi lado donde había colocado su vaso antes.

"Gracias por comenzar la fiesta sin mí." Se mofó, bromeando mientas besaba la punta de mi cabeza y se sentaba.

Hinata lo presentó a Itachi e Ino.

"¿Quieren algo de comer?" Les pregunté, intentando ser una buena anfitriona.

"Claro. Dejaremos que los chicos encuentren algo de deporte en la televisión mientras nosotras organizamos algo." Hinata dijo, saltando y yendo a la cocina.

Saqué zanahorias, apio, fresas y manzanas del refrigerador para cortar.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo han estado saliendo tú e Itachi?" Le pregunté a Ino mientras le alcanzaba a Hinata un cuchillo para comenzar a cortar el apio.

"Tan solo alrededor de dos años. Lo conocí en mi gimnasio; siempre insistía en boxearme. Le dije que me gustaba su gancho derecho, y él dijo que me enseñaría algunos de sus secretos si lo acompañaba a cenar. Todo siguió a partir de allí más o menos." Sonrió mientras me ayudaba con las frutas.

"¿Acaso no es tierno?" Dijo Hinata, sonriendo.

"Si. Es realmente adorable."

"Lo amo." Dijo Ino con una mirada en su rostro que realmente mostraba cuánto lo amaba. "¿Qué hay de ti, por cuánto tiempo han estado tú y Sasuke juntos?"

"Oh, no lo estamos. Tan solo somos buenos amigos. Mejores amigos, a decir verdad."

"Deberían haber estado saliendo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero por supuesto, los hombres son hombres. Él es demasiado estúpido para ver que está enamorado de ella." Hinata respondió.

"¡Calla! Hinata tiene la extraña idea de que solo porque me gusta automáticamente le gusto a él. Es ridículo si lo piensas."

"No lo creo. Probablemente les gustas, y tan solo no quiere admitirlo en caso de que tú no te sientas de la misma manera. Créeme, he estado allí." Ino dijo compasivamente.

"Tan solo tendremos que hacerle ver a él que le gusta." Hinata comenzó a trabajar en las zanahorias mientras yo terminaba las fresas.

"Estoy a favor de ello."

"Están perdiendo su tiempo." Les dije mientras caminaba de regreso al living con dos platos con fruta.

"¿Fruta? ¿Dónde están las papas?" Preguntó Sasuke, mirándome expectante.

"Oh cierra el pico, te encanta la fruta. Algunas personas sí tienen que cuidar su figura sabes." Dije, con mis manos en mis caderas como un niño de cuatro años.

"Yo cuidaré tu figura." Me guiñó mientras los otros chicos se reían de él.

Le rodé mis ojos y me senté a su lado en el sofá. Ino y Hinata entraron con los vegetales. Hinata se sentó junto a Naruto en el suelo, e Ino se sentó en el regazo de Itachi. Itachi estaba sentado en la silla al lado nuestro. Los chicos estaban mirando algún tipo de partido de fútbol en el que ninguna de las chicas se molestó en prestar atención. Pasamos ese tiempo hablando sobre cosas al azar. Los chicos eran ruidosos, gritando y maldiciendo después de casi todas las jugadas. Luego de una hora de soportar sus tonterías, el juego finalmente terminó.

"¿Qué quieren hacer ahora?" preguntó Naruto.

"Bueno, Sasuke sí tiene una gran colección de películas. Estoy segura de que si pudiera, él las cargaría consigo a cualquier lado que fuera." Sugerí.

"Podemos jugar 'Yo nunca'." Dijo Itachi emocionado, brincando en su asiento. "Siempre quieres jugar a eso cuando vamos a las casas de otras personas." Ino suspiró a su lado.

"¡Me uno!" Dijo Hinata, mirando a Naruto como si lo desafiara a no jugar.

"Yo también." Dijo él. "Pero alguien tendrá que explicármelo."

"Me uno. Este es mi juego." Sasuke sonrió, y luego me miró.

"De acuerdo, por qué no." Sabía que no había manera de escapar de esta. "Iré a buscar los vasos de chupitos y el Smirnoff." **(N/T: marca comercial de Vodka)**

Cuando estuve de regreso con los seis vasos de chupitos y el alcohol, estábamos listos para comenzar el juego.

"Bien, así es cómo juegas. Una persona dirá algo como 'Yo nunca he fumado un cigarrillo'. Si tú lo has hecho, entonces tienes que tomar un chupito. Es un juego realmente simple." Itachi dijo mientras comenzaba a llenar los chupitos y pasarlos alrededor de la mesa.

"Yo iré primera," dijo Ino. "Yo nunca he orinado en público."

Solo Itachi tomó un chupito.

"¡Yo sigo!" él dijo. "yo nunca he salteado una clase para fumar."

Ino tomó un chupito, mirando con furia a Itachi.

"¡No es mi culpa que tenga una adicción!" Dijo ella mientras todos reíamos. Itachi rellenó el vaso suyo y el de Ino.

"Yo iré," dijo Hinata. "yo nunca he pensado inapropiadamente sobre un maestro."

Ino, Itachi, Sasuke, y yo tomamos un chupito.

"Mmm, ¡mi viejo maestro de Español *****es muy guapo*****!" Dije, sonriendo.

"Mi turno. Yo nunca he tenido una erección pensando en mi mejor amigo." Naruto dijo, mirando mordazmente a Sasuke, quien tenía su vaso en sus manos. Tomó su chupito antes de rellenar su vaso de nuevo.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté, mirándolo con shock.

"Una noche te quedaste a dormir y tuviste que tomar una ducha en nuestra casa. Fui a despertarlas a ti y Hinata, en su habitación, para prepararnos para la escuela, ¡pero no esperaba que tú estuvieses media desnuda! Tan solo estaba intentando despertarme, pero mierda te aseguro que devolviste el favor." Dijo Sasuke, mientras todos reíamos.

Continuamos el juego por otra media hora, hasta que la mayoría de nosotros estaba casi completamente reventada. Se estaba haciendo tarde, e Itachi y Ino dijeron que tenían que irse para poder terminar de desempacar todo mañana sin tener una enorme resaca. Invité a ambas parejas a dormir aquí la noche para que no tuviesen que conducir en sus condiciones, pero ambas declinaron, diciendo que estarían bien.

"Buenas noches, gracias por venir." Les dije mientras intercambiábamos abrazos.

"Gracias por recibirnos." Dije Ino mientras arrastraba a Itachi fuera del apartamento.

"Fue divertido. Tenemos que hacer esto de nuevo." Dijo Naruto, mientras Hinata chillaba arrastrando la palabra "¡adiós!" mientras ambos seguían a Ino por la puerta.

Cerré la puerta y caminé a mi habitación. El apartamento estaba organizado de modo que había un baño entre mi habitación y la de Sasuke. Me cambié a un par de pantalones cortos y una remera sin mangas de algodón antes de caminar a nuestro contiguo baño, y luego a la habitación de Sasuke.

Él se encontraba descansando en su cama, en un par de pantalones de pijama lisos, leyendo un libro. Se veía tan inteligente. Caminé silenciosamente hasta su cama, esperando que levantara la vista de su libro.

"Hola." Me miró y sonrió, palmeando la cama junto a él.

"Hola." Respondí, sentándome. "¿Qué estás leyendo?"

"Un libro." Le rodé mis ojos. "¿Te gustaría que te leyera?"

"Claro." Respondí. Solo había llegado a un par de páginas delante del libro, por lo que saltó al comienzo y comenzó a leerme. No presté realmente atención a lo que estaba diciendo, descubrí que observar sus expresiones faciales era mucho más divertido. Creo que notó que estaba mirándolo fijo, ya que sonreía de la nada a la mitad de una oración. Me acurruqué contra su lado, y colocó un brazo alrededor mío automáticamente. Estaba cómoda, tanto así, que me dormí luego de algunas páginas.

Probablemente no se dio cuenta de que me había despertado mientras me levantaba de su cama, y caminaba dentro de mi habitación. Levantó la manta, y me arropó.

"Buenas noches." Dijo Sasuke mientras besaba mi mejilla.

Si Sasuke, era una muy buena noche.


	3. Hola Karin

Gracias ** MissJessx3 **por hacer tan maravilloso ficc y a **Fusa **que me permitio la adaptacion del mismo.

**Capitulo tres : Hola Karin**

**SAKURA POV**

Era de mañana, demasiado temprano en la mañana de hecho. Podía decirlo porque mi alarma ni siquiera había sonado, y tampoco Sasuke había venido a mi habitación para regañarme por no levantarme cuando mi alarma sonó. Salí de la cama de todos modos, sabiendo que era inútil recostarme allí e intentar dormir de nuevo; una vez que me despierto, me despierto. Sabía que me tenía que levantar para el primer día de clases de todos modos, aunque mi primera clase no comenzaba hasta el mediodía. Con un vistazo al reloj noté que ya eran las diez y media. Caminé a la cocina e inhalé el mejor aroma a desayuno que jamás podría haber imaginado.

"Buenos días." Sasuke sonrió mientras preparaba la mesa con panqueques con almíbar, jugo de naranja y bananas.

"Esto huele tan bien." Le dije, sentándome rápidamente para comenzar a comer.

"Sé cuánto te gustan las bananas," guiñó y me acompañó en la mesa. "Pensé que disfrutarías de un agradable desayuno, para variar."

"Gracias."

"Entonces, ¿cuál es tu agenda para hoy?"

"Tengo mi primer clase al mediodía; una a la una y media, y después mi última clase es a las tres." Las enlisté.

"¿Tu clase de piano es a la una y media?" Preguntó, su boca llena de un gran bocado de sus panqueques.

"Si. Déjame adivinar, la tuya también." Respondí. Asintió con su cabeza. "Bueno, tengo mi clase de arte primero, y mi clase de escritura creativa a lo último después de eso, ¿qué tal si salimos al Bar y Parrilla de Jira?"

El Bar y Parrilla de Jira es un lugar en el que comimos una vez antes, y parece un lugar bastante divertido. Tienen karaoke, billar, y por supuesto, alcohol.

"¿Qué te parece otra noche? Quiero trabajar en mi música esta noche, y tengo mis primeras clases hoy de la escuela de medicina." Sasuke respondió, tragando el resto de su jugo de naranja.

"Eso está bien. ¿A qué hora es tu clase?"

"Piano es mi primera clase del día, y luego de esa tengo escuela de medicina hasta las siete esta noche."

"¡Eso es un asco!" Le dije, llevando mi plato al fregadero para lavarlo.

"Si, pero valdrá la pena al final. Te prometo que te dejaré visitarme cuando ruede en efectivo." Me sonrió, y le respondí con una débil. En verdad, no quería pensar qué iba a suceder cuando termináramos la universidad. No creo que jamás quiera vivir con alguien que no sea él. Nunca querría _estar_ con alguien que no fuera él.

"Voy a tomar una ducha. Te veré más tarde." Dije, caminando al baño.

Tomé una ducha y me coloqué un par de jeans con una remera de Motion City Soundtrack. Estrujé mi cabello, y coloqué un poco de maquillaje. ¡No quería lucir como una lisa en mi primer día de universidad!

Cuando miré el reloj, eran las once treinta, por lo que decidí encaminarme a mi clase de arte.

Estaba cálido afuera; la mayoría de los estudiantes estaba de capris y remeras. Había un hermoso arreglo de flores y bancos en el centro de todos los edificios de salones de clase en los que tuve que detenerme a mirar. Eran las cosas más bonitas que jamás había visto. Los edificios rodeando estos centros florales lucían intimidantes. Tenían al menos cuatro pisos de altura cada uno, y una variedad de estudiantes entrando y saliendo por las puertas.

Caminé a través de la hierba, buscando el edificio 3 que tenía los salones de arte. Sostenía un mapa en mi mano pero igual no me ayudó mucho.

"¿Perdida?" Un hombre de piel rojiza se acercó hasta mí con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Soy Inari."

"Hola, soy Sakura," me presenté, mis mejillas volviéndose rojas mientras agregaba. "¡Es solo que no puedo encontrar el edificio 3!"

"¿Te refieres a ese que está justo allí?" Apuntó a un edificio de ladrillos rojos a nuestra izquierda.

"Gracias." Dije, caminando rápidamente en la dirección en la que su dedo había señalado.

Una vez que entré al edificio, simplemente tuve que subir por los escalones pintados de blanco y por un pasillo antes de alcanzar la puerta. La abrí para encontrar una enorme habitación con lienzos colocados en tres ordenadas hileras de cinco en el centro. Había seis estudiantes allí ya, y más comenzaron a entrar detrás de mí. La profesora, una mujer que tenía alrededor de 35 años por como lucía, se encontraba parada en frente de todos los lienzos con un marcador fácil de borrar en su mano. Había comenzado a escribir en la pizarra antes de dirigirse a nosotros.

"Adelante, tomen asiento en cualquier lienzo vacío."

Tomé asiento junto a una chica rubia en el medio de la primera hilera.

"¿Te importa?" Me miró con furia, claramente disgustada ante en el hecho de que había escogido sentarme a su lado.

"En lo absoluto. Estoy segura que tus STDs **(N/T: síntomas de transmisión sexual)** no son contagiosos, me quedaré aquí. Gracias, sin embargo, por tu preocupación de detener la extensión de clamidia." Respondí descaradamente mientras colocaba mi bolso abajo junto a mí.

"Perra." Se mofó mientras la profesora comenzaba a hablar.

Se presentó como la Profesora Lynn, y comenzó a hablar sobre las diferentes cosas que quería que esta clase nos proporcionara. Quería enseñarnos cómo verter sentimientos en los lienzos a través de nuestros pinceles. Para prepararnos para eso, nos dijo que tomásemos las herramientas frente a nosotros y le dibujásemos una pintura de lo que quisiéramos. La única regla era que tenía que ser algo que nos hiciera feliz.

Metí mi pincel en la pintura, y permanecí allí, pensando por un momento. No estaba segura exactamente qué quería pintar. Sé que la música me hace feliz, y los amigos me hacen feliz, y pintar me hace feliz; pero no estaba segura de cómo transportar todo a esta única hoja de papel. Cerré mis ojos, tomé un respiro hondo, y comencé a pintar la primera cosa que vi.

Después de una ahora, la Profesora Lynn nos dijo que nos detuviéramos.

"No importa si terminaron o no, tan solo quiero tener una discusión grupal sobre las cosas que pintamos." Dijo, pidiendo que voluntarios compartieran lo que pintaron.

Algunas personas dijeron su grupo de amigos, una persona dijo la naturaleza, pero solo dos personas más dibujaron sobre el amor. No quería decirle lo que había pintado; pintar es una cosa muy personal para mí. Colocamos nuestros cuadros en el armario de almacenamiento antes de que la clase se diera por terminada un poco pasada la una y media, lo que significaba que ya estaba de por sí retrasada para mi próxima clase.

Para empeorar las cosas, tenía que ir al edificio diez, que a juzgar por el mapa, me tomaría al menos diez minutos llegar.

"¿Estás en necesidad de asistencia otra vez, Sakura?" Inari caminó hasta mí, sonriendo en general.

"¿Conoces un camino rápido al edificio diez?" pregunté.

"Claro. Te llevaré allí tan rápido como pueda." Prometió mientras me conducía a la derecha.

Llegué allí a la una cuarenta y cinco, pero al menos llegué. Le agradecí a Inari por ayudarme a encontrar el camino, de nuevo, y caminé dentro del salón. Me sonrojé furiosamente cuando abrí la puerta. Escaneé la habitación para ver que había solo cuatro teclados acomodados, dos de los cuales estaban ocupados. Sasuke se encontraba en el más lejano a la izquierda con una delgada pelirroja prácticamente colgada encima de él.

"¡Oh Sasuke, eres tan gracioso!" Ella exclamó, dándole un golpe coqueto en su hombro. La reconocí como la estirada que se sentó junto a mí durante la clase de arte. Rodé mis ojos mientras me sentaba en el teclado junto al de él.

"Hola Sakura." Él dijo incómodamente, viendo como la chica a su lado estaba impidiendo que me viera. Ella giró su cabeza, casi golpeando a Sasuke en la cara con su coleta.

"¿Quién es esa?" Pregunté, mirándola con furia.

"Karin. Nuestras familias solían salir a cenar juntas, porque nuestros padres trabajaban juntos." Respondió, sonriendo. "¡Qué mundo tan pequeño!"

"Si, justo como su cerebro, si es que siquiera hay uno en su cabeza." Murmuré.

Karin regresó a obviamente coquetear con Sasuke, mientras yo sacaba un par de partituras y comenzaba a tocar.

"¡Por favor! ¡Sé delicada con esas teclas!" Un hombre dijo mientras entraba en la habitación. Adivinaba que era el Profesor. No me di cuenta que estaba usando más fuerza de la necesaria sobre ellas hasta que él dijo algo. No podía evitar que Karin me hiciera quererla golpear en la cara.

"Soy el Profesor Brought, y los ayudaré a progresar sus habilidades en música, mayormente en el piano. Voy a repartir una canción que me gustaría que todos llevaran a casa y practicaran; exijo que sean capaces de tocarla perfectamente para nuestra próxima lección. Tienen una hora si desean practicarla aquí." Era alto, y rechoncho en el medio. Entregó una partitura de cuatro hojas de la canción a cada uno de nosotros antes de sentarse en su computadora.

Practiqué por media hora antes de levantarme para irme.

"Sasuke, ¿quieres ir a tomar algo para almorzar? ¡Conozco el lugar perfecto al que podemos ir!" Karin dijo, batiendo sus pestañas a él.

"¡Seguro!" Él dijo, levantándose y ofreciéndole su brazo. Ella soltó la risita más horrenda y lo aceptó.

"¡Adiós Sakura!" Ella dijo falsamente, ondeándome sus dedos. Murmuré algunas palabras-no-tan-agradables en su dirección antes de irme a sentar en uno de los bancos en el medio de los edificios.

Saqué mi iPod y lo puse al máximo para poder ignorar todos los sonidos. Me senté de ese modo por un rato antes de que fuera hora de encaminarme a mi clase de escritura creativa.

Cuando llegué allí, la profesora nos dijo que quería que escribiéramos una historia sobre cualquier cosa que se nos ocurriera. Dijo que tenía que tener al menos cinco páginas, y debía entregarse este viernes. Comencé a hacer una línea de ideas antes de decidir tan solo juntar todo e irme; no estaba teniendo un buen día y ciertamente no estaba de humor para escribir.

Llegué a casa alrededor de las cuatro treinta. Tomé otra ducha relajante, me senté en mi teclado y comencé a tocar una diversidad de canciones que traje conmigo. Siempre tocaba música para pasar el tiempo. Cuando llegaron las seis, comencé a hacer la cena para Sasuke y para mí. Imaginé que él apreciaría las ensaladas de filete que estaba preparando.

"Hey, allí." Sasuke dijo mientras abría la puerta. Caminó hasta mí y me dio un abrazo. "¿Hiciste la cena?"

"Sip. ¡Siéntate y disfruta!" Le dije, sonriendo.

"Gracias pero, voy a salir a comer con Karin. Lo siento." Se disculpó. "Te lo compensaré en alguna otra ocasión."

"Si, seguro." Dije, con el ánimo caído. Ya no tenía hambre en lo absoluto. Fui a mi habitación y lloré silenciosamente en mi almohada.

¿Cómo podía hacerme esto? Le pregunté si quería salir a cenar más temprano, y dijo que no, pero cuando Karin pregunta deja todo para salir con ella. Por supuesto, es porque ella es pelirroja y bonita bueno en lo personal pienso que es una zanahoria. Piensa que simplemente puede entrar y tomar todo lo que yo quiero. No va a suceder de ese modo, no voy a caer sin una pelea. Sabía exactamente qué tenía que hacer. Levanté mi teléfono y marqué el número de la única persona en quien confiaría este tipo de cosas.

"¿Hola?" Ella contesto en el tercer repique.

"¿Hinata? Necesito un plan, tienes que ayudarme."


	4. ¡Quién es Inari!

**Disclamer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

Aunque SasukeCubiitoDeHieloSexii-Kun no dijo lo mismo anoche cuando pasamos una de mas mejores veladas de sexo desenfrenado y mas excitantes de mi corta e inexperta vida(Hemorragia Nasal O/O)

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE **le pertenece ha **MissJessx3** y la traducción ha **Fusa**, que me permitió la adaptación del ficc. Muchas Gracias nena eres la mejor espero y te guste como quedo.

**Summary: **Sasuke y Sakura han sido amigos desde que eran pequeños. Se mudan dentro a un apartamento juntos para la universidad. Este es su viaje a través de su primer año. Obsérvalos enamorarse del otro, un día a la vez.

**N/A: Hola, como les dije en anteriores ocasiones no gozo de tiempo así que sin mas me retiro para actualizar otro capitulo, debo decirles que siento mucho mi atraso pero ahora en estos momentos no gozo de total salud no se cuando actualize los demas fics que tengo pero espero y hacerlo pronto, sin mas me retiro tengan una excelente noche.**

* * *

**SAKURA POV**

"Hey, adelante." Abrí la puerta para ver a Hinata parada allí con Ino y un par de bolsas en su mano.

"Hola, Sakura. Espero que no te importe que haya venido." Ino siguió a Hinata a mi apartamento.

"No, está bien. Estoy segura de que Hinata te dijo la razón por la que le pedí que viniera." Les indiqué mi habitación.

"En su mayoría. Pero no te preocupes, estás en buenas manos. Cuando terminemos aquí, te suplicará que lo aceptes."

"Eso espero. Pero en serio, ¿quién escogería a una simple chica en lugar de a la Señorita Japón?" Exageré mientras me sentaba en mi cama.

"No eres una simple Chica. Eres bonita, créeme. No es solo acerca de las ropas que usarás. No puedo creer que acabo de decir eso, y sin embargo es cierto. Necesitamos tener un plan de acción." Dijo Hinata acompañándonos a Ino y a mí en mi cama. "¿Dónde se encuentra él ahora?" Preguntó Ino.

"Cenando con esa zorra." Respondí, echando humos. "Luego de almorzar con ella también. Le hice la cena porque creí que lo apreciaría, pero obviamente prefiere salir con ella. Quizás solo piensa que puede meterse en sus pantalones **(1)**. Estoy segura de que es fácil, jodida zorra."

"Cálmate. Sabes que Sauske no es así. Si Karin te pone así de celosa quizás deberías intentar volverlo celoso también." Dijo Hinata mientras Ino asentía.

"Buena idea, ¿quién será el afortunado?" Me preguntó Ino.

"No lo sé. Bueno, está este chico, Inari, que me acompañó a un par de clases hoy. Parecía suficientemente agradable."

"¡Vé por él! Inventa una historia para tenerlo en tu apartamento para cuando Sasuke se encuentre allí. Ve si se pone celoso; estoy segura de que lo hará." Hinata me animó.

"¡Suena como un plan!" Chocamos los cinco y luego se hundió en una de las enormes bolsas que trajo.

"Te traje conjuntos; uno por cada día esta semana. Úsalos bien por favor." Fue hasta mi cómoda y agregó suficiente ropa para llenar los tres cajones.

"Mejor nos vamos, pero llámanos o envíanos un mensaje de texto para decirnos cómo va el plan." Dijo Ino saliendo de mi habitación. Hinata y yo la seguimos.

"Adiós chicas, muchísimas gracias." Dije sintiéndome aliviada mientras las despedía con un abrazo.

Regresé a mi habitación y coloqué mi música a todo volumen para poder ahogar todo excepto mis pensamientos.

Necesitaba alejar a Karin de Sasuke, o a Sasuke de Karin. No podía gustarle. He estado aquí para él por tantos años, ¿cómo podía no gustarle yo? Quiero decir, ¡el hombre tuvo una erección cuando me vio!

Me senté rápidamente en mi cama. Hinata dijo que me dejó algo de ropa…estoy segura que no toda es apta para menores. Fui hasta el cajón superior de mi cómoda para encontrar un par de conjuntos de lencería de Victoria's Secret. Silenciosamente se lo agradecí a pesar de que no se encontraba aquí, y me coloqué el sujetador azul, los pantalones interiores de chico de lencería y el top transparente del mismo material que hacía juego. Oí la puerta del frente abrirse mientras me daba unos toquecitos de maquillaje.

"¿Sakura?" Oí a Sasuke llamarme; parecía estar solo. Eso era siempre una buena señal.

Caminé al otro lado del vestíbulo para encontrar a Sasuke parado allí con su boca bien abierta.

"Hey Uchiha." Dije con la voz más sexy que pude encontrar. Tragó fuerte mientras me movía más cerca de él. "Te extrañé." Coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abracé. Sentí algo duro contra mi estómago.

"Parece que me extrañaste también." Sonreí y reí por lo bajo un poco. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron y su boca todavía estaba abierta. Besé su mejilla y me giré, regresando a mi recámara. Mi trabajo aquí estaba terminado.

Desperté la mañana siguiente con el mismo conjunto que vestí anoche; mostró tan buenos resultados que no quise cambiarme. Entré a la cocina y comencé a servirme cereal. Escuché a Sasuke entrar pero no dijo nada. Decidí enseñarle cuán agradable era mi nueva ropa interior. Me incliné para tomar la leche, manteniéndome en esa posición un poco más de lo que necesitaba. Lo oí tragar saliva ruidosamente.

"Oh, buenos días Sasuke, no te vi allí. ¿Te gustaría una taza de cereal para desayunar?" Le pregunté sonriendo. Él simplemente asintió y se sentó.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu cita con Karin?" Coloqué su taza de cereal frente a él y me senté a su lado.

"Estuvo bien. Me divertí." Dijo sonriendo con esa mirada en su rostro que decía que recordaba algo sobre anoche.

"¿Es buena en la cama?" Pregunté enojada.

"Haruno, no llegamos tan lejos. No se lo haría en la primera cita." Dijo sorprendido.

"Lo siento. ¿Van a salir de nuevo?"

"La llevaré a almorzar, y luego prometo que traeré la cena a casa para nosotros."

"¿Lo harás?" Pregunté escéptica.

"Te dije que te lo compensaría. Quizás traiga algo de cheesecake." Me guiñó y comencé a reír.

Hablamos un poco mientras terminábamos nuestros desayunos. Sasuke se vistió y regresó al living, se despidió, besó mi frente y se fue. Tomé una ducha y me vestí con uno de los conjuntos que Hinata dejó para mí: era un suéter negro largo con leggings, chatas y un colgante de corazón de plata. Recogí mi cabello rosado en una coleta y agregué máscara de pestañas y delineador a mi rostro. Salí de mi apartamento y fui a buscar a Inari.

"¿Perdida de nuevo, Sakura?" Oí una voz reír detrás de mí.

"¡Hola Inari! No, no estoy perdida; a decir verdad estaba buscándote." Le dije notando como su rostro se había iluminado con una enorme sonrisa.

"¿Qué necesitabas?" Preguntó acercándose.

"Quería saber si podías venir a mi apartamento más tarde; tengo una pieza de música que debo tocar en mi clase de piano y no estoy segura de si suena bien o no." Dije inventándolo en el momento.

"Me encantaría. ¿A qué hora me quieres allí?"

"¿Está bien a las cinco y treinta para ti?"

"Eso sería genial." Respondió. Le di mi dirección y luego regresé a mi apartamento.

Lo primero que hice cuando llegué a casa fue llamar a Hinata; no estaba muy segura de qué hacer cuando Inari llegara.

"Hey, ¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó cuando contestó el teléfono.

"Invité a Inari a oír algo que tengo que tocar para clase; vendrá a las cinco y treinta."

"¡Genial! Adivino que Sasuke estará allí."

"Si. Me dijo que traería la cena para nosotros luego de almorzar con Karin." Casi vomito cuando dije su nombre. "Imaginé que le vendría bien un poco de su propia medicina."

"¡Bien! Lo entendiste rápidamente. Asegúrate de besar a Inari cuando se vaya, y no solo un dulce pico. Querrás que Sasuke desee ser Inari para el final de la noche. Estoy segura de que estará bien."

"De acuerdo. Bueno, gracias de nuevo por los conjuntos; son de mucha ayuda. Voy a escribir y luego haré la cena para Inari y para mí. ¡Adiós!"

Colgué el teléfono y comencé a escribir mi historia corta. Completé cuatro páginas antes de perder mi inspiración. Allí fue cuando decidí comenzar a hacer la cena; ya eran las 4:15. Coloqué los trozos de pollo y patatas en el horno a cocinar; imaginé que podíamos tener una cena casual. Hubo un golpe en mi puerta y la abrí para revelar a Inari parado allí en sus jeans oscuros y una remera azul.

"Hey Inari." Dije invitándolo a pasar.

"Te ves hermosa." Me dijo, sus blancos dientes eran brillantes, casi cegadores.

"Hice pollo con patatas; espero que no hayas comido todavía." Coloqué un plato de patatas y un plato con pollo en la mesa. Le entregué uno vacío antes de sentarnos.

"Gracias, huele bien. Me encanta el pollo." Me dijo mientras comenzaba a llenar su plato.

"De nada. Gracias por venir, sé que fue de último minuto y todo."

"Sin problema. Aún así, me gustaría saber algo, ¿me invitaste para oírte tocar piano?" No estaba segura de cómo responder y debe de haber visto algo en mi expresión facial porque agregó: "No es que crea que esto es una cita ni nada de eso, pero en verdad, ¿quién invita a un completo extraño para escucharlo tocar piano?"

Reí avergonzada. "Bueno, mi mejor amigo, Sasuke, vive en este apartamento conmigo. Hay una chica, Karin, que creo que le gusta, pero él me gusta mucho por lo que quiero hacerlo sentir tan celoso como me hace sentir a mí."

"Ah, ya veo. Esa es Karin Takewaki de la que hablas, ¿verdad?"

"No estoy segura. Es pelirroja, detestable y colgaba de Sasuke."

"Si, esa es Karin Takewaki. Son malas noticias. Mi amigo, Tsukasa, intentó salir con ella una vez pero todo lo que ella quería de él era sexo. Se volvía realmente malo cuando la atrapaba detrás del edificio de arte con Ken, mi otro amigo. Si me necesitas para alejar a Sasuke de ella, estoy seguro que puedo ayudar." Sonrió comiendo un par de patatas.

"Apreciaría mucho eso. Vamos a tener que ponerlo realmente celoso así que espero que no te importe si las cosas se vuelven un poco… no tan aptas para menores." Me sonrojé cuando dije eso.

"Si eso significa que me toca besar una chica bonita, estoy dentro." Dijo guiñándome. Reí mientras intentaba esconder el color apareciendo en mis mejillas. Iba a ser un tomate para el final de la noche.

La puerta se abrió y Sasuke entró, sosteniendo tres cajas de comida.

"¡Estoy en casa!" Dijo, inconsciente de mi presencia y la de Inari sentados en la mesa. Colocó la comida en el mostrador antes de decir: "Vas a amarme por lo que traje a casa."

"Sasuke, estoy aquí. Lo siento, pero Inari y yo ya cenamos." Le dije.

"¿Quién es Inari?" Preguntó mientras entraba en la habitación. Miró con furia a Inari antes de mirarme a mí.

"Me ha estado ayudando por el campus. Lo invité a cenar; no creí que te importaría."

"Gracias por compartir tu candente compañera conmigo." Dijo guiñándome antes de mirar a Sasuke. Él gruñó y luego se dirigió a su habitación.

"¿Qué te gustaría hacer ahora?" Le pregunté mientras limpiaba la mesa.

"Nunca me diste un tour, pero podemos saltear eso e ir al único lugar que realmente quiero ver: tu habitación." Dijo Inari siguiéndome por el pasillo.

Reí y le mostré el camino a mi habitación. Terminamos sentados en mi cama hablando por una hora. Hablamos sobre su familia, su escuela y sus amigos. Realmente llegué a conocerlo mejor. Es un chico tan agradable. Preguntó cuál era mi mayor sueño y por supuesto no quise decirle; es algo personal para mí.

"Tan solo dímelo, sabes que no me reiré."

"No."

"Haré que me lo digas." Me sonrió abierta y siniestramente y luego comenzó a hacerme cosquillas; mucho más duro que Sasuke.

"¡Ah! Oh…Dios…¡Inari!" Estaba gritando y jadeando porque simplemente no podía hacer que se detuviese.

"¿Qué carajo están haciendo?" Sasuke se abrió paso a través de la puerta para encontrar a Inari encima de mí, haciéndome cosquillas con fiereza.

"Teniendo sexo, puedes dejar tu dinero en la puerta; ¡este no es un show gratis, sabes!"

El rostro de Sasuke empalideció y abandonó la habitación, golpeando la puerta.

"Bueno, parece feliz conmigo. Creo que funciona." Dijo besando mi mejilla. "Mejor me voy; tengo tarea que necesito terminar." Se quitó de encima de mí y lo acompañé a la puerta.

"Gracias por venir." Dije, insegura sobre si debía besarlo o no.

"Cuando quieras, hermosa." Besó mi mejilla y luego salió.

No quería que Sasuke estuviera completamente enfadado conmigo; simplemente quería una pequeña venganza, por lo que decidí ir a disculparme con él. Imaginé que al menos despertó un poco con la invitación de Inari. Cuando entré en su habitación lo encontré en su teclado, tocando el arreglo de notas más asombroso que jamás he escuchado.

"Eso suena muy bien." Le dije mientras me sentaba en el banco a su lado.

"Gracias, es solo algo que me vino cuando me senté." Me miró, su sonrisa no llegando completamente a sus ojos.

"Lamento lo de la cena esta noche. Pero gracias por recordar recoger algo." Dije. Colocó su brazo alrededor de mí.

"Por supuesto que lo recordé, no eres una persona fácil de olvidar." Besó mi cabeza antes de ponerse de pie.

"Me voy a la cama, buenas noches." Me puse de pie y le di un abrazo.

"Dulces sueños, Sakura." Respondió besando mi frente. Salí de la habitación mientras él caminaba hasta su guitarra para comenzar a practicar. Antes de dormir él solía tocar la guitarra para mí; acústica por supuesto. Realmente es talentoso musicalmente.

Me cambié a mis pijamas y salté a la cama. Luego de escuchar un poco de música me encontraba dormida.

* * *

**Continuara...**

**Jaja me hubiera encantado ver la cara de POKER! de Sasu-chan jaja y mas cuando Inari-kun le dijo eso. **

**Ñam ñam es una lectura gratificante ¿No lo creen ustesdes así? Bueno me retiro esperare sus ¡RR! con ansias.**


	5. ¡Dime que hacer!

**Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.**

**Aunque SasukeCubiitoDeHieloSexii-Kun no dijo lo mismo anoche cuando pasamos una de mas mejores veladas de sexo desenfrenado y mas excitantes de mi corta e inexperta vida(Hemorragia Nasal O/O)**

**El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito NO ME PERTENECE le pertenece ha MissJessx3 y la traducción ha Fusa, que me permitió la adaptación del ficc. Muchas Gracias nena eres la mejor espero y te guste como quedo.**

**Summary: Sasuke y Sakura han sido amigos desde que eran pequeños. Se mudan dentro a un apartamento juntos para la universidad. Este es su viaje a través de su primer año. Obsérvalos enamorarse del otro, un día a la vez.**

**N/A: Hola, como les dije en anteriores ocasiones no gozo de tiempo así que sin mas me retiro para actualizar otro capitulo, debo decirles que siento mucho mi atraso pero ahora en estos momentos no gozo de total salud no se cuando actualize los demas fics que tengo pero espero y hacerlo pronto, sin mas me retiro tengan una excelente noche.**

* * *

**SASUKE POV**

Estuve completamente shockeado al ver a Sakura cenando con ese chico. Le había dicho que llevaría la cena para ella; lo esperé todo el día. Por supuesto, tuve que llevar a Karin a almorzar para quitármela de encima por pasar la cena con Sakura. Karin es una chica agradable pero simplemente no es lo que estoy buscando. Tenía que seguir saliendo con ella solo para poder sacar algo de Sakura. Vería cuán celosa podía volverla, así que si estaba realmente celosa confesaría sus sentimientos por mí. Pero dudo que le guste, quiero decir ¿por qué lo haría? Tan solo somos mejores amigos.

Creí que salir a almorzar con Karin pondría celosa a Sakura, pero todo lo que ella hizo fue invitar a otro chico. Esto definitivamente no era parte del plan. Les había confiado a Naruto e Itachi esa noche cuando vinieron y ellos armaron un plan para conseguir a Sakura. Imaginaron un plan para volverla celosa, pero no estaba demasiado seguro de que funcionaría. Estaba consiguiendo buenos resultados antes, pero ahora estoy atrapado.

No estaba seguro de qué hacer exactamente, así que llamé a Itachi.

"Hey." Dijo cuando respondió el teléfono.

"Hey, es Sasuke. Mira, necesito tu ayuda. Nuestro plan no está funcionando; ella trajo a casa a otro chico anoche."

"¿Lo hicieron?" Rodé mis ojos ante su pregunta.

"No."

"Bien. Bueno, Ino iba a llamar a todos porque iremos al club esta noche. ¿Por qué no vienen tu y Sakura, y ves cómo van las cosas desde allí?" Preguntó, y a decir verdad estaba contento de que él tuviera una idea astuta para variar.

"Si puedo convencerla de ir; odia los clubes. Gracias por invitarnos. Te enviaré un mensaje cuando decidamos si vamos o no."

"De acuerdo. Te daré los detalles entonces. Hasta luego." Dijo colgando el teléfono. Solté un suspiro de alivio al bajar el teléfono y caminar a la habitación de Sakura.

Entré para verla acostada sobre su espalda, su mano sobre su cabeza. Siempre lucía tan tierna y pacífica cuando dormía. No quería despertarla, pero en su lugar me paré allí babeando por más tiempo del que debía.

"Sakura," la sacudí con suavidad. "Cariño, despierta." Se estiró un poco antes de que sus ojos se abrieran completamente. Sus dulces y grandes ojos esmeraldas eran impresionantes; en especial por la mañana.

"¿Qué?" Bostezó sonoramente; estirando sus brazos antes de sentarse.

"Hablé con Itachi más temprano y dijo que saldrán con Hinata y Naruto. Quiere saber si nosotros queremos ir también."

"¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó removiendo las mantas de su cuerpo para revelar el par de shorts más corto que he visto y una ajustada remera negra. Estuve sin habla por un momento.

"Uhmm… el club." Respondí luego de que transcurrieran un par de segundos.

"Sabes que no me gusta el club." Gimió cayendo de nuevo en la cama. Estaba extendida frente a mí; tomó todo mi control no lanzarme a ella.

"Si, pero no creo que tengas mucha opción esta vez; estoy seguro de que Hinata te llamará para decirte que estará aquí pronto."

"Oh, de acuerdo." Respondió levantándose de la cama. Caminó hasta mí con sus manos en las caderas. "Accedo a hacer algo horrible que sabes que no quiero hacer **y **además me levanto temprano, ¿pero no obtengo un 'buenos días?" Podía ver el humor en sus ojos.

"Me disculpo profundamente." La envolví en un abrazo; un brazo pasó por debajo de sus rodillas y el otro descansó en su espalda para que estuviese en forma de pelota contra mi pecho.

"Buenos días, Sakura. Estoy tan contento de que estés despierta." Dije dando vueltas.

"Buenos días para ti también." Soltó risitas y besó la parte de mi pecho que sobresalía por el cuello de mi camisa. Le di otro apretón antes de colocar sus pies en el suelo.

"Tendré el desayuno listo para ti si puedes esperar diez minutos." Le dije.

"De acuerdo. ¿Acaso el expreso Sasuke no viaja a la cocina?" Preguntó sacando su labio.

"Bueno… supongo." Fingí reticencia mientras ella saltaba a mis brazos de nuevo. Estaba todo menos reticente de tenerla de regreso a mis brazos. De hecho, probablemente me hubiese parado allí por otra media hora solo para sentir el calor irradiando de su cuerpo; pero sabía que debía llevarla a la cocina. Salí de su habitación y entré a la cocina, colocándola en el mostrador. Me agradeció mientras yo sacaba los huevos y el tocino del refrigerador. Hubo silencio por un minuto antes de oír sonar el teléfono. Sakura rodó sus ojos antes de contestar. Terminé de cocinar para cuando ella salió del teléfono.

"Déjame adivinar, esa era Hinata." Dije mientras colocaba su plano lleno frente a ella.

"Vendrá pronto para llevarme de compras. ¡No puedes dejar que me lleve!" Gimió.

"Sabes que no tengo control sobre eso. Te sacará por los brazos si debe hacerlo."

"Será mejor que aprecies toda esta cosa que sufro esta noche." Golpeó mi pecho cuando me senté a su lado.

"Aprecio mucho todos tus problemas." Sonreí abiertamente besando su mejilla. Se volvió roja y sonrió.

"No hemos podido salir últimamente, no rechazaría ninguna oportunidad." Sus palabras me hicieron sentir eufórico.

"Sé a lo que te refieres. La universidad ha tomado mi tiempo de mejor amigo contigo. Es horrible." Su rostro decayó un poco poniéndome curioso. "De todos modos, buena suerte con Hinata hoy."

"Gracias, tan solo espero que no escoja nada que avergonzaría a un striper."

Reí.

"Hinata tiene un estilo muy único. Si lo que te compra hoy es algo parecido a esos pijamas que vestiste ayer, entonces no creo que los chicos sean capaces de mantener sus manos para sí mismos. Casi me mataste anoche, diablos." Terminé de comer, y ella tomó mi plato sobre el suyo.

"¿Quién diría que tu mejor amiga tenía tan buen culo?" Dijo en broma, llevando nuestros platos al lavabo.

Si, ¿quién lo diría?

**SAKURAPOV**

Comprar con Hinata hoy fue… algo más. Escogimos un vestido de club (que a decir verdad era más largo que una servilleta). Incluso la dejé prepararme luego de cenar en su casa. Ino se encontraba allí también. Se vistió con un brillante y ajustado vestido plateado con esos enormes tacones de cinco pulgadas **(12 cm aprox.)**. Hinata compró un vestido verde, era pegado a la piel, solo llegando a medio muslo. Mi vestido era dorado con un escote bajo y brillo. Ino incluso enruló mi cabello mientras Hinata colocaba mi maquillaje; era mucho más rápido de este modo.

A las ocho y treinta, Itachi estacionó su enorme Jeep, con Sasuke y Naruto dentro, como fue planeado. Mientras nos dirigíamos al auto, los tres chicos se acercaron para ayudarnos a entrar.

"Te ves absolutamente sorprendente," me dijo Sasuke, mirándome de arriba abajo. Le agradecí mientras él entraba al auto y luego me hizo entrar a mí.

"Lamento si están demasiado apretados allí atrás." Se disculpó Itachi encendiendo el auto. Solo había lugar para dos personas aquí atrás, por lo que Hinata tuvo que sentarse en el regazo de Naruto y yo en el de Sasuke.

"No, está bien." Le dije, y miré a Sasuke; él asintió.

"¡Vayamos de fiesta, entonces!" Gritó Itachi y todos lo seguimos.

**SASUKEPOV**

Por la siguiente media hora entera que nos llevó llegar al club, lo único en lo que podía pensar eran los ejercicios de la abuela y mi viejo profesor de secundaria que tenía el lunar más asqueroso en su cara; lo que fuera para detener el posible ajuste que mis pantalones tendrían por tener a Sakura sentada en mi regazo. Era terriblemente difícil cada vez que había una lomada o una curva y ella me empujaba un poco, frotándose contra mí.

El club estaba repleto cuando llegamos. Era algo bueno que Hinata fuese genial con los guardaespaldas o sino hubiésemos esperado en esa cola por más de una hora. Tomamos una mesa con bancos fijos y colocamos nuestras cosas, de algún modo pasando a través de la enorme multitud.

"¿Quieres una bebida?" Le pregunté a Sakura, inclinando mi cabeza sobre su oído para que pudiese escucharme.

"Solo agua." Sonrió. Me encaminé al bar. Cuando regresé vi a un idiota sobre ella, intentando conseguir que bailase con él.

"Puedo sentir cuánto me deseas ahora mismo; ¿qué te parece si terminamos este pequeño juego y lo llevamos a mi apartamento?" Le preguntó, ¡qué idiota!

Corté su triste intento de conseguir a mi Sakura. Digo Sakura.

"Odio llover en tu paraíso, pero si ella se va con alguien esta noche, seré yo. ¿No es así, amor?" Le pregunté sonriéndole mientras la acercaba a mi lado con mi brazo derecho alrededor de ella.

"Por supuesto," me miró y articuló sin sonido la palabra 'gracias' antes de dirigirse a este idiota frente a mí. "Puedes irte ahora, Shun, no te queremos aquí."

Él me dedicó la mirada de odio más profunda antes de irse.

"Muchísimas gracias por salvarme." Le dije que no era ningún problema y la llevé a la pista de baile.

"Me lo debes; una canción." Dije mientras un ritmo familiar comenzaba a sonar. No protestó; en su lugar, me acercó más a la multitud de cuerpos frotándose.

_Come on, don't feel this way __**(vamos, no te sientas así)**__  
You're only gonna solve this for one day __**(solo resolverás esto por un día)**__  
You wanna get high __**(quieres elevarte)**__  
And then complain __**(y luego quejarte)**__  
Girl, I only think of you always and forever __**(chica, solo pienso en ti siempre y para siempre)**__  
And forever __**(y para siempre)**_

_Remember when you just came out__**(recuerdas cuando recién saliste)**__  
When everyone knew what you were all about __**(cuando todos sabían qué eras)**__  
You faked your death and that was fun __**(fingiste tu muerte y fue divertido)**__  
But girl, I think it's just begun __**(pero chica, creo que recién comienza)**_

Su espalda estaba frente a mí; su culo se frotaba contra mis caderas. Nos movimos con el ritmo, con mis brazos en sus caderas y los de ella sobre los míos, entrelazando mis dedos.

_You take another line__**(tomas otra línea)**__  
And you feel fine this time __**(y te sientes bien esta vez)**__  
And it goes like this, girl __**(y va así, chica)**_

_Girl, tell me what to do__**(chica, dime qué hacer)**__  
Girl, I'm so in love, whoa __**(chica, estoy tan enamorado, whoa)**__  
I'm so in love with you, you, you __**(estoy tan enamorado de ti, de ti, de ti)**_

Creo que esta canción era el himno de mi vida.

"¿Te dije cuán hermosa te ves esta noche?" Susurré en su oído. Ella solo rió.

"No. Creo que lo olvidaste." Me provocó.

"Bueno, te ves asombrosa. Sin duda ese idiota intentaba conseguirte. No hay ninguna otra chica aquí que luzca la mitad de bien que tú." Le dije sincero mientras ella se sonrojaba.

_I'll just stop__**(simplemente me detendré)**__  
Right around when things get bad __**(justo cuando las cosas se pongan feas)**__  
You said that __**(tú dijiste eso)**__  
And much has passed __**(y mucho ha sucedido)**__  
Come on now, this'll be real fast __**(vamos ahora, esto será realmente rápido)**__  
Darling, I know you need the cash __**(cariño, sé que necesitas el choque)**__  
Yeah, move like that __**(si, muévete así)**__  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, move like that_ **(si, si, si, muévete así)**

_The sky will clear __**(el cielo estará despejado)**__  
You say with ease __**(dices con tranquilidad)**__  
You leave real fast to get relieved __**(te vas realmente rápido para aliviarte)**__  
Your heart was locked __**(tu corazón estaba encerrado)**__  
I had the key __**(yo tenía la llave)**__  
Now this disease won't let us be __**(ahora esta esfermedad no nos dejará ser)**_

La giré para que estuviera enfrentándome; ella obviamente no tuvo ningún problema con esto al mover sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y comenzar a frotarse en mí.

_You take another line__**(tomas otra línea)**__  
And you feel fine this time __**(y te sientes bien esta vez)**__  
And it goes like this, girl __**(y va así, chica)**_

_Girl, tell me what to do__**(chica, dime qué hacer)**__  
Girl, I'm so in love, whoa __**(chica, estoy tan enamorado, whoa)**__  
I'm so in love with you, you, you __**(estoy tan enamorado de ti, de ti, de ti)**_

La forma en que se movían sus caderas me volvió loco. Si la canción no terminaba pronto, no podía decir si ella seguiría siendo virgen para el final de la noche. Sé que era mala la forma en que pensaba en Sakura porque era mi mejor amiga, pero no podía detener los pensamientos de entrar en mi mente.

_Come on, girl, I need you__**(vamos, chica, te necesito)**__  
(Just to try to break you) __**(solo para intentar romperte)**__  
Everything about you __**(todo de ti)**__  
(Makes me wanna leave you) __**(me hace querer dejarte)**__  
Come on, girl, I need you __**(vamos, chica, te necesito)**__  
(Just to try to break you) __**(solo para intentar romperte)**__  
Everything about you __**(todo de ti)**__  
(Makes me wanna leave you)_ **(me hace querer dejarte)**

_Girl, tell me what to do__**(chica, dime qué hacer)**__  
Girl, I'm so in love, whoa __**(chica, estoy tan enamorado, whoa)**__  
I'm so in love with you, you, you __**(estoy tan enamorado de ti, de ti, de ti)**_

Quería decirle a Sakura cómo me sentía por ella. Creo. Era la única manera en que nos veía estando juntos.

"Sakura, creo que necesitamos hablar." Le dije tomando su mano y guiándola de regreso a la mesa.

"¿Qué va mal? ¿Acaso hice algo mal?" Me preguntó, su rostro pálido.

"¡No! No es nada que hayas hecho mal; simplemente tengo que decir algo. De acuerdo, uhmm… no estoy seguro de cómo decir esto. Uh, bueno, ¿sabes que dicen que los mejores amigos hacen los mejores novios? Quiero ser tu novio. Hemos estado allí el uno para el otro en todo y honestamente no creo que haya alguien más allí afuera que sea lo que busco. Podría dar vueltas y salir con tantas personas como quiera y podría decirte el resultado antes de que suceda; nunca terminaré con ninguna de ellas porque no quiero estar con nadie más que contigo." Le dije esperando no sonar como un completo idiota.

"Sakura, por favor, di algo." Dije después de que transcurrieran un par de minutos sin que ella dijera nada.

"Te llevó bastante."

* * *

**Continuara...**.


	6. Extendiendo noticias

**Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.**

**Aunque SasukeCubiitoDeHieloSexii-Kun no dijo lo mismo anoche cuando pasamos una de mas mejores veladas de sexo desenfrenado y mas excitantes de mi corta e inexperta vida(Hemorragia Nasal O/O)**

**El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito NO ME PERTENECE le pertenece ha MissJessx3 y la traducción ha Fusa, que me permitió la adaptación del ficc. Muchas Gracias nena eres la mejor espero y te guste como quedo.**

**Summary: Sasuke y Sakura han sido amigos desde que eran pequeños. Se mudan dentro a un apartamento juntos para la universidad. Este es su viaje a través de su primer año. Obsérvalos enamorarse del otro, un día a la vez.**

* * *

_Break, all my thoughts hit the floor __**(Roto, todos mis pensamientos golpearon el suelo)**_

_Like I'm making the score __**(Como si estuviese anotando)**_

_I'm the king of the world I'm a popular man __**(Soy el rey del mundo soy un hombre popular)**_

_Count my zeros to ten __**(Cuenta mis ceros a diez)**_

_If you're careful I can __**(Si eres cuidadosa yo puedo)**_

_Don't let anyone wake me I'm dreaming out loud __**(No permitas que nadie me despierte estoy soñando en voz alta)**_

_-Dreaming out loud; OneRepublic_

* * *

**SAKURAPOV**

La música continuó saliendo a todo volumen a través de los parlantes, sacudiendo el suelo. No podía creer que Sasuke acabara de confesar que le gustaba; era como algo salido de un libro de cuentos. Simplemente no podía creerlo. Me excusé de la mesa por un par de minutos para ir a decirle a Hinata y Ino las noticias. Sasuke estaba bien con ello; había ido al baño de todos modos. Caminé a través de la multitud hasta que encontré un rostro familiar.

"¡Inari!" Grité golpeando su hombro para obtener su atención.

"Hola allí, Sakura." Dijo sonriéndome. "Vi que tú y Uchiha se estaban poniendo bastante amigables por allí. Aunque yo no bailaría de ese modo con mis amigos."

Reí junto con él.

"Bueno, resulta que también le gusto. Me invitó a salir… o algo así."

"Bueno oírlo." Dijo, aunque sonó como si quisiera decir cualquier cosa menos eso.

"Gracias por toda tu ayuda, significó mucho para mí." Le dije dándole un abrazo. Platicamos por un par de minutos antes de recordar que todavía tenía que contarles a Hinata e Ino.

Las encontré en una posición muy comprometedora con sus mejores mitades.

"¿Puedo despegarlas de sus sexos vestidos por un par de minutos?" Les pregunté en voz muy alta, solo para hacer que se rieran de mí.

"Por supuesto." Besaron a sus novios antes de caminar conmigo de regreso a la mesa. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Le gusto. ¡Me dijo que le gusto!" Grité y ellas me gritaron en respuesta.

_¿Qué dijo?_

_¿Dónde lo dijo?_

_¿Se besaron?_

_¿Están saliendo?_

Me estaban lanzando demasiadas preguntas como para pensar con claridad. Les di un completo resumen de lo que sucedió, solo para ser golpeada en el brazo por Ino.

"¡Perra! ¡Esto es genial!" Exclamó haciéndonos reír. Estoy segura de que estaba solo un_ poco _intoxicada. Me abandonaron luego de un par de minutos más de risas de borrachas para regresar con sus novios. Esto me dio un buen trozo de tiempo 'mío' para recuperarme de todo lo que acababa de pasar.

Todo lo que quería finalmente ocurrió, pero simplemente no se sentía correcto. Sabía que amaba a Sasuke en lo más hondo de mi ser. Hasta la profundidad de mi alma era el único hombre que amaría, pero tan solo no me sentía merecedora de él. No era suficientemente buena para estar con él como su otra mitad. Pero no iba a decirle nada de esto; quizás esta extrema falta de autoestima se iría pronto. Esperé en la mesa tomando sorbos de mi agua para que él regresara del bar con dos sodas en sus manos.

"¿Me extrañaste?" Preguntó arrogante sentándose mientras me entregaba una bebida.

"Mucho," respondí descartando mi agua y bebiendo la coca que Sasuke me había traído.

"¿Quieres salir de aquí?"

"¿Me estás invitando a volver a tu apartamento? ¿Intentas meterte en mis pantalones?" Lo provoqué.

"No; no en tus pantalones, quiero tu vestido levantado. Hay una gran diferencia," dijo sonriendo. Reí mientras salíamos de la mesa y caminábamos a la puerta frontal del club.

"Le enviaré un mensaje a Hinata diciéndole que nos vamos a casa." Le dije sacando mi teléfono de mi sujetador. Me miró como si estuviese loca. "¿Qué, nunca has visto chicas haciendo eso?"

Sacudió su cabeza, _no_.

"¿Qué más tienes allí?" Bromeó Sasuke, llamando un taxi. "¿Un televisor? ¿Otro apartamento?"

"No, solo un par de dólares," respondí.

Permanecimos parados en el borde de la acera por diez minutos sin señal de un taxi deteniéndose para nosotros.

"Los hombres no pueden llamar taxis. Aquí, nos conseguiré uno," dije caminando más cerca del cordón, levantando mi vestido un poco para revelar más de mis piernas. Inmediatamente dos taxis se detuvieron.

"Las mujeres y sus estúpidas ventajas sobre los hombres," murmuró por lo bajo abriendo la puerta por mí.

El camino de regreso a nuestro apartamento no pareció tomar tanto tiempo como lo hizo el de camino al club. Esto fue mayormente porque Sasuke tenía sus brazos alrededor de mí, frotando arriba y abajo mi antebrazo; era muy relajante. Cuando entramos al apartamento lancé mis zapatos, resistiendo el impulso de arrojarlos por la ventana.

"Gracias por esta noche; me divertí mucho." Dijo él entrando a la cocina y llenando dos copas de vino. Caminó de regreso al living, colocó las copas en la mesa y palmeó el asiento junto a él para que me sentara. Pretendí pensarlo por un minuto antes de correr y saltar en él, mi cuerpo balanceándose para estar despatarrada encima de él.

"Hola." Él sonrió besando mi mejilla.

"Hola." Fue todo lo que pude responder de manera coherente. Me volví demasiado consciente de cuán cerca estaban nuestros rostros, solo un centímetro de movimiento de cada uno y nuestros labios estarían tocándose. Pareció notarlo al mismo tiempo que lo hice yo. Sus ojos me consideraron por un momento antes de inclinarse y atrapar mis labios con los suyos.

Sus labios eran suaves y gentiles contra los míos. Comenzamos a movernos de una manera que parecía como si hubiésemos hecho esto todo el tiempo, en lugar de ser nuestro primer beso. Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de mi cintura, y no pude controlar mis manos cuando se enterraron en su desorden de mechones azabaches. De algún modo, terminé girando mi pierna derecha alrededor de su cintura para que básicamente estuviera a horcajadas sobre él. Él movió sus manos para tomar mis mejillas mientras su lengua sobresalía para moverse sobre mi labio inferior. Hice un sonido en la parte baja de mi garganta que no reconocí; nunca había sonado así antes. Eso pareció darle más ánimos a Sasuke conforme sus labios abandonaron los míos para llenar mi cuello de besos.

"Oh, Sakura," gimió. "No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado para hacer eso."

Sonreí. Sus mejillas tenían una tonalidad rosa, un color tan adorable en él, debo decir.

Dejó de besarme y me giró para que mi espalda estuviera contra su pecho. Encendió la TV, buscando por los canales.

"¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?" Me preguntó.

"Estaba perfectamente contenta con lo que estábamos haciendo," hice un mohín, solo para que me besara de nuevo. No nos alejamos hasta que nuestras respiraciones se volvieron rígidas.

"Lo lamento, amor. Imaginé que podíamos mirar una película hasta que te durmieras," sonrió engreídamente ahora. "Sé cómo te cuesta sentarte durante una película entera sin dormirte."

"¿Quieres apostarlo?"

"De acuerdo. Si te duermes antes de que esta película termine, escojo el próximo lugar al que salgamos."

"¿Y si yo gano…?" Pregunté, insegura de si podría lograrlo.

"Puedes tener lo que quieras."

"Bien, si yo gano, no puedes usar camisa en ningún momento en este apartamento… por una semana." Respondí haciéndolo reír. Comencé a sonrojarme.

"Eres tan tierna cuando te sonrojas," dijo, sin ayudar a mi vergüenza. Percibió mi irritación y comenzó a besar mi mejilla repetidamente. Me retorcí un poco, pero sus brazos crearon una semi-jaula alrededor de mí, manteniéndome en mi lugar.

La película empezó y me encontré vagando mental y completamente. Prestaba atención a cualquier cosa menos la película, aunque no fue mi culpa. Sasuke mantuvo sus manos pasando por mi cabello, retorciendo ciertos mechones rosas o besando mi cabeza. Luego de un rato, comenzó a tararear en mi oído. Solo tomó algunos minutos de eso antes de que me fuese imposible dormirme.

"Amor, despierta." Lo sentí sacudirme con delicadeza desde su posición debajo de mí.

"No." Giré mi cuerpo para estar recostada con mi cabeza sobre su pecho. La sacudí un poco. Él solo rió por lo bajo antes de colocarnos en una posición sentada y luego cargarme en sus brazos. Caminó hasta mi habitación y me acurrucó como lo hizo anoche.

"Buenas noches, amor." Dijo besándome en la frente. Cuando se alejó puse ambas manos sobre sus mejillas y me levanté lo más que pude para darle un beso apropiado. Cuando finalmente nos alejamos, permaneció a una pulgada de mi rostro; sus ojos negros eran intensos.

"Nunca me acostumbraré a eso." Se las arregló para decir, sin aliento. Le di otro beso antes de decir mis buenas noches.

Me desperté la mañana siguiente con Sasuke cantando en la ducha. Reí entre dientes mientras salía de la cama y cambiaba mis ropas. Cuando todavía lo oí cantar decidí hacer algo. Abrí la puerta de nuestro baño contiguo para escuchar el volumen de su canto aumentar diez veces.

_What if it was you?__**(¿Y si eras tu?)**_

_You that I needed all along__**(Tu quien siempre necesité)**_

_I felt like a fool__**(Me sentí como un tonto)**_

_Now that I'm sure that I was wrong__**(Ahora estoy seguro que estaba equivocado)**_

**It had to be you**(Tenías que ser tu)

**It had to be you**(Tenías que ser tu)

**It had to be you**(Tenías que ser tu)

**I knew it was you **(Sabía que eras tu)

Continué donde abandonó él; era mi canción favorita, ¿saben? Oí la ducha cerrarse y vi su mano tomar la toalla del perchero. Luego de algunos segundos salió de la ducha, la toalla envuelta sueltamente alrededor de su cintura. Sus abdominales brillaban con el agua que goteaba de su cabello. Lucía como un Dios griego.

"Buenos días," dijo tomando mis hombros para intentar tener mi atención; me sonrojé. ¿Cómo era que en esta situación donde claramente él debería estar avergonzado, yo era la que se sonrojaba?

"Si, son muy buenos días," le dije, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Me devolvió el abrazo antes de levantar mi barbilla para besarme. Cuando nos alejamos, ofrecí hacer el desayuno como excusa para salir de esta embarazosa situación.

Hice tostadas francesas con tocino mientras Sasuke se cambiaba. Acomodé la mesa, con jugo de manzana y todo. Comencé a comer cuando vino caminando por el pasillo, vestido con una remera azul con jeans azules oscuros. Le sonreí cuando me besó en la cabeza y tomó el asiento a mi lado.

"¿Cuáles son los planes para hoy?" Preguntó mientras comenzaba a comer.

"Solo clase. A menos que haya algo especial que quieras hacer."

"No, quedémonos aquí. Anoche realmente me agotó."

"A mí también. ¿Esto cuenta como que escoges lo próximo que hacemos?" Le pregunté, viendo si podía de algún modo escabullirme de perder la apuesta.

"Oh, no, esto no cuenta como una cita; ni siquiera saldremos. Tengo mejores planes." Sonrió, y era demasiado temprano para preocuparme por lo que quiso decir, o para que me entrara la curiosidad.

Platicamos por el resto del desayuno sobre cosas sin importancia. Lavé nuestros platos cuando terminamos y luego tomé mi ducha. Me arreglé antes de despedir a Sasuke con un beso (quizás tardando un poco más de lo necesario), y luego irme a clase.

No estaba preocupada en lo absoluto por mi clase de arte. Hablamos acerca de las diferentes piezas de arte que cambiaron la forma en que pintamos hoy, y los pintores que revolucionaron el arte. En verdad fue bastante aburrido. Decidí no sentarme junto a Karin hoy; no quería decir nada sobre Sasuke y yo a menos que él estuviera de acuerdo con que lo hiciera. La clase finalmente terminó luego de lo que pareció una eternidad. No podía esperar para ver a Sasuke de nuevo ahora que estábamos juntos. Mientras salía por la puerta recibí un sucio golpe en la espalda, lo que en respuesta lanzó mi bolso y la mayoría de su contenido al suelo.

"Oh, lo siento, ¿acaso yo hice eso?" Preguntó ella falsamente.

"No te disculpes; estoy segura de que no han diagnosticado '**perra**' como una enfermedad todavía, por lo que estoy segura de que no me lo has contagiado." Respondí recogiendo mis cosas. Extendí mi pie cuando ella pasó a mi lado y fue su turno para tropezarse estilo pingüino frente a mí,

"Oh, lo siento, ¿acaso yo hice eso?" La imité, caminando a su lado para ir a buscar a Sasuke.

Lo encontré moviéndose hacia mí, probablemente viniendo del apartamento para acompañarme a nuestra siguiente clase juntos.

"Hola, amor." Dijo colocando su brazo alrededor de mí. "¿Cómo estuvo tu clase?"

"Oh, simplemente como la seda," respondí sarcástica. Me dedicó una mirada inquisitiva pero no dije nada. Realmente no tenía ganas de hablar sobre Karin. Caminamos el resto del camino a la clase de piano en un cómodo silencio. Cuando llegamos allí, fuimos los segundos en entrar; por supuesto, Karin no nos ganaría en llegar luego de hacerla tropezar. Me senté en un teclado, saqué mi música y comencé a practicar antes de que el Profesor llegara. Karin entró por la puerta un par de minutos después que nosotros e inmediatamente fue hasta donde Sasuke estaba tocando en un teclado junto a mí.

"Sasuke, tocas muy bien." Dijo masajeando sus hombros. "Estoy segura de que tu espalda debe estar un poco tensa; arreglaré eso por ti." Me miró con desdén. Estaba a punto de ir allí y arrancarle los pelos pero Sasuke me ganó… o algo así.

"Eso no está bien, verás, no creo que a mi novia le agrade que frotes mis hombros." Dijo mirándome y guiñándome. Reí.

"¿Tu novia? ¿Quién es esa?" Preguntó sin creer que sería yo. Me puse de pie y caminé justo frente a ella.

"Hola, creo que ya nos conocimos, soy Sakura." Le extendí mi mano.

"Sasuke, tienes que estar bromeando." Ella lo miró pero el rostro de él era cualquier cosa menos broma. "¡No te merece! ¡No deberías tener que conformarte cuando puedes tener exactamente lo que necesitas conmigo!"

"A decir verdad, Karin, soy yo quien no la merece a ella en esta relación. No me estoy conformando en lo absoluto, de hecho, gano mucho más con ella de lo que jamás tendría contigo. Piensas demasiado de ti misma." Le sonreí a él y me devolvió la sonrisa. Estaba segura de que ella diría algo más pero el Profesor entró, por lo que nuestra conversación fue detenida por el momento.

Hmm…creo que es tiempo de que revisara el anotador.

Karin: 2

Sakura: 4

Esto estaba a punto de ponerse muy interesante.

* * *

**C****ontinuara…**


	7. Nana

**Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.**

**Aunque SasukeCubiitoDeHieloSexii-Kun no dijo lo mismo anoche cuando pasamos una de mas mejores veladas de sexo desenfrenado y mas excitantes de mi corta e inexperta vida(Hemorragia Nasal O/O)**

**El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito NO ME PERTENECE le pertenece ha MissJessx3 y la traducción ha Fusa, que me permitió la adaptación del ficc. Muchas Gracias nena eres la mejor espero y te guste como quedo.**

**Summary: Sasuke y Sakura han sido amigos desde que eran pequeños. Se mudan dentro a un apartamento juntos para la universidad. Este es su viaje a través de su primer año. Obsérvalos enamorarse del otro, un día a la vez.**

* * *

_While you were sleeping, I figured out everything __**(Mientras dormías, descifré todo)**_

_I was constructed for you; and you were molded for me __**(Fui construido para ti; y tu fuiste moldeaba para mi)**_

_Now I feel your name coursing through my veins __**(Ahora siento tu nombre maldiciendo por mis venas)**_

_You shine so bright its insane __**(Brillas tanto que es una locura)**_

_You put the sun to shame __**(Avergüenzas el sol)**_

_If you need anything, just say the word I mean anything __**(Si necesitas algo, tan solo di la palabra me refiero a todo)**_

_Rest assured if you start to dose then I'll tuck you in __**(Descansa tranquila si comienezas a enfermarte entonces te acurrucaré)**_

_Plant my lips where your necklace is closed __**(Plantaré mis labios donde tu colgante está cerrado)**_

_-The Spill Canvas "Lullaby"_

* * *

**SAKURA POV**

Había pasado un poco más de un mes desde que Sasuke y yo comenzamos a salir. Karin aún era una perra e Inari era algo menos amigable cuando hablaba con él y Sasuke se encontraba allí. Sabía que tomaría algo de tiempo para que él lidiara con ello, viendo que realmente éramos solo amigos, pero se estaba demorando más de lo que esperé. Por la forma en que iban las cosas, Inari tendría mucho tiempo para acostumbrarse.

Mi relación con Sasuke tan solo mejoraba día a día. En ocasiones parecía como si estuviera soñando, porque simplemente se volvía demasiado perfecto para ser mi vida real. Tiene esa forma de hacerme sentir como la persona más especial en cualquier habitación. Realmente es la persona más asombrosa que he conocido. Creo que lo amo.

Incluso si desde el comienzo yo creía que lo amaba, sabía que nunca podría decirlo porque sería avanzar demasiado rápido. Esa es la razón por la que aún no he pasado la noche en su cama. Técnicamente, él no podría pedirme que me mude con él porque ya vivía con él. La solución al problema sería que simplemente no dormiría en su habitación todavía. Esa sería la etapa de 'mudarse juntos' para nosotros.

Esta noche, Sasuke planeó una sorpresa especial para nosotros. Si yo no estuviese consciente de cuán emocionado estaba por esta noche, me quejaría; realmente odiaba las sorpresas. Hizo que Hinata me buscara un vestido blanco, que era cómodo y formalmente casual. Alcanzaba la rodilla y me proporcionaba un gran escote. Ella también alisó mi cabello por mí, enrulándolo al final. Luego de colocarme mis chatas negras de vestir y rociarme con perfume, estaba lista para irnos… a donde sea que fuésemos.

Cuando salí al exterior de nuestro edificio encontré una media limosina esperando por mí.

"¿Es usted la Srta. Haruno?" Preguntó el pequeño conductor, abriendo la puerta por mí cuando asentí.

El interior era realmente elegante. Los asientos eran todos negros y las ventanas estaban incluso tintadas de negro también. Había un separador entre la parte trasera de la limosina y el conductor. Todo era agradable, considerando que nunca había estado en una limosina antes.

Le tomó al conductor cuarenta y cinco minutos llegar a donde fuera que nos encaminábamos. Le agradecí cuando abrió la puerta por mí. Terminamos fuera de un gran edificio beige con personas saliendo en él. Me di cuenta de que este era el Palace Theater del que Sasuke me estuvo hablando casi cada día durante las últimas dos semanas. Aparentemente, aquí era donde muchos pianistas se volvían famosos. Siempre fue uno de sus sueños poder tocar aquí. Seguí la multitud dentro del edificio, insegura de exactamente a dónde me dirigía. Cuando entré, no pude creer que este lugar fuese en verdad real.

El techo era alto, con forma de cúpula de hecho. Tenía los dibujos más hermosos y elegantes en ella, todo en oro. Algunas luces habían sido colgadas elegantemente en el lugar, su única fuente de luz. En la esquina izquierda del teatro había un balcón con una vista perfecta del escenario. Estaba demasiado ocupada memorizando cada detalle del lugar para darme cuenta de que Sasuke se acercaba hacia mí, vestido en una camisa de vestir verde y pantalones.

"Sakura." Respiró, tomando mi rostro en sus manos. Mis ojos parpadearon cerrándose cuando presionó sus labios a los míos una, dos y por una tercera vez, durando un poco más que las otras. Cuando se alejó, abrí mis ojos, solo para verlo resplandeciendo frente a mí.

"Hola." Dije en voz baja, sin querer arruinar el momento.

"Hola," respondió sonriendo. "No quise taparte los ojos porque sé que con tu fantástica gracia probablemente chocarías con cada persona en la habitación, así que simplemente voy a pedirte que no mires cuando lleguemos a la cima de las escaleras." Tomó mi mano y me condujo por un tramo de escaleras a nuestra izquierda. Cuando llegamos a la parte superior, cerré mis ojos. Protesté cuando su mano se alejó de la mía y ya no pude sentir el calor irradiando de su cuerpo.

"Puedes abrir tus ojos ahora."

Hice lo que me dijo y no pude creer lo que vi. Nos encontrábamos en el balcón, eso podía verlo por la enorme abertura a mi derecha, que tenía una cornisa para una vista pausada. Pero frente a mí estaba la atracción principal. Sasuke se encontraba de pie junto a una mesa redonda, vestida de seda rojo sangre, muy agradable a la vista. Había algunas rosas en un florero en el centro con una vela alta blanca a cada lado de este. También había una deliciosa cena de filetes de carne y ensalada estaba en dos platos frente a las sillas, llamándome.

"¿Te importaría acompañarme?" Preguntó Sasuke, sacando la silla como un gesto para que me sentara en ella.

"Por supuesto." Sonreí recordando respirar. Supongo que todo me estaba haciendo un poco débil en las rodillas, porque no llegué a la mesa antes de comenzar a caer. Él me alcanzó con una velocidad impecable antes de que golpeara el suelo. Riendo por lo bajo, me enderezó y me guió a mi asiento.

"Gracias. Esto es absolutamente increíble." Le dije.

"Podría decir lo mismo." Respondió, sus ojos penetrando los míos. Me sonrojé antes de comenzar a comer.

"¿Cómo hiciste todo esto?" Pregunté, curiosa.

"Tiré de algunas cuerdas. Todo es sobre a quién conoces. Imaginé que merecías algo especial esta noche. ¡Hemos superado nuestro primer mes de universidad! Esto, la cena, es solo parte de la sorpresa. La otra mitad viene un poco más tarde." Sonrió torcidamente.

"No sé cómo tuve tanta suerte. Eres realmente asombroso."

"Solo trato de compensar todos los años que perdimos juntos. Intenté, con toda mi habilidad, tratar de mostrarte cuánto me importas. No hay nada allí afuera que pueda transmitir completamente cuánto significas para mí. Realmente eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido." Yo estaba casi llorando para este punto pero no quería que tuviese la impresión equivocada; nunca me gustó llorar frente a las personas.

"Sakura, yo…" Estaba a punto de decir algo pero en ese momento, un alto hombre de traje entró.

"Sr. Uchiha, lo necesitamos." Dijo en una voz áspera. Sasuke miró su reloj y sacudió su cabeza.

"Lo lamento, Sakura, regresaré pronto. ¿Qué te parece si miras el show hasta que regrese?" Caminó hasta mí, besándome brevemente antes de seguir al hombre. Terminé de comer antes de ir a la cornisa para oír a los pianistas tocar.

El pianista tocando en ese momento era un hombre. Sus dedos se movían rápidamente a lo largo de las teclas, sin embargo la melodía era un arreglo perfecto de notas. Terminó con una ovación de pie, a lo que sonrió e hizo una reverencia antes de caminar fuera del escenario. El mismo hombre que vino anteriormente a buscar a Sasuke se encontraba ahora frente a un micrófono en el escenario.

"Ahora, tenemos un joven talento prometedor aquí para tocar su pieza original. Permítanme presentarles al Sr. Sasuke Uchiha." Las personas aplaudieron y yo estaba completamente sin habla. Así que esta era la segunda parte de la sorpresa. Sí que me tenía asombrada.

Tomó asiento en el banco frente al piano y me miró. Le sonreí antes de que girara su cabeza, concentrándose en la música que estaba a punto de tocar. Cuando los dedos de deslizaron a lo largo de las teclas, reconocí la música que él tocaba la noche que lo interrumpí. Encontré mis ojos cerrándose, perdiéndose en la música. Era un dulce sonido, del tipo que casi te hacía llorar porque simplemente era perfecta. Permití que sus notas me llevaran a un hermoso lugar. En mi mente, éramos solo él y yo, despatarrados en la hierba de un encantador y pequeño claro. Las flores alrededor nuestro hacían un aroma de amor. Conforme las últimas notas se extinguieron, me encontré a mí misma aplaudiendo más fuerte que nadie en el teatro. Antes de abandonar el escenario, él se dirigió al micrófono para hablar cuando los aplausos disminuyeron.

"Gracias. Simplemente me gustaría decir que escribí esta pieza, y la dedico, a la cosa más importante de mi vida. Esta nana fue escrita para Sakura Haruno y me gustaría agradecerle, porque sin su influencia nunca lo hubiese hecho." Levantó la mirada hacia mí y guiñó antes de abandonar el escenario.

No podía creerlo. ¿Cómo podía alguien escribir algo tan hermoso, tan emocionalmente conmovedor para mí? Supongo que nunca me di cuenta de cuánto le importaba realmente. Desearía poder darle algo como eso. Algo que pudiese mostrarle cuánto significa él realmente para mí, pero no creí que fuese capaz de hacerlo. Realmente merecía mucho más que yo.

"¿Sakura?" Oí a Sasuke llamarme. Me giré para verlo de pie a unos metros de distancia. Básicamente corrí hasta él y salté a sus brazos. Me giró un par de veces antes de colocarme sobre mis pies de nuevo.

"Eso fue, ni siquiera puedo… realmente fue…" Me rendí de intentar explicar cuánto amé realmente la nana. Ataqué sus labios con fiereza para tratar mostrarle a través de mis acciones cuánto significó para mí que hiciera todo esto. Luego de algunos minutos, se alejó un poco.

"¿Tomaré eso como que te gustó?" Rió por lo bajo mientras yo asentía. "Bien, porque realmente quería que esto fuese bien. ¿Qué te parece si llevamos esto a nuestro apartamento? Se está haciendo tarde."

Tomó mi mano y bajamos al vestíbulo del teatro. La limosina en la que estuve antes esta noche esperaba afuera de las puertas pos nosotros. Me condujo hacia allí abriendo la puerta por mí. Era siempre tan caballeroso. Pasé el camino de regreso a nuestro apartamento jugando con sus dedos, que se encontraban en mi regazo. Me había acercado a su lado para que pudiese besar mis mejillas o mi frente cuando quisiera.

"Gracias por seguir la corriente esta noche tan bien. Significa mucho para mí que no causaste problemas cuando no te dije cuáles eran los planes." Me dijo Sasuke mientras caminábamos a nuestro apartamento.

"Sin problema, me divertí mucho esta noche. Fue muy dulce de tu parte planear todo esto," le dije. Él tomó mis dos manos y me arrastró al sofá.

"Lo intenté." Sonrió nervioso. "Tan solo quería planear algo para ti que quizás pudiese darte una idea acerca de exactamente cuánto significas para mí, además de las palabras. Lo que intenté decirte esta noche fueron estas dos palabras. Sakura, te amo."

No creo que nadie pudiese estar más feliz que yo en este momento. Podrías haber ganado la lotería por lo que me importaba, pero aún no hubieses estado tan feliz como lo estaba yo. Estaba abrumada por toda la noche. La cena, la nana y ahora finalmente escucharlo decir las dos palabras que esperé escuchar toda mi vida. Mi sentí eufórica, me sentí deseada. Más importante, me sentí _amada_.

Estaba tan shockeada ante lo que dijo que no hablé desde que me dijo que me amaba. Vi su rostro decaer y sus ojos no tenían emoción.

"Lo lamento. No sé en qué estaba pensando. No debería haberlo dicho, es solo que realmente te amo. Sé que es demasiado pronto para…"

"Shh. Dame un minuto." Coloqué un dedo en sus labios y solo lo quité cuando asintió solemnemente. "Esta noche fue… más que perfecta. Te excediste al planear algo tan romántico… y ahora me dices que me amas. Nunca me he sentido así antes. Me haces sentir tan… increíble. Es realmente difícil describir cuánto me afectas. No pienses por un minuto que no te amo. Te amo más de lo que jamás podrías imaginar."

Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando me lanzó nuevamente contra el sofá. Sus labios estuvieron en cualquier lugar que podía alcanzar. Era un circuito de besos desde mi coronilla, a mi mandíbula, desde mi cuello a mi clavícula, y arriba de nuevo. Entre besos susurraba "Te amo", lo que enviaba un escalofrío por mi columna. Yo tenía mi mano en su cabeza, enlazada con su cabello.

"Sakura."

"¿Qué?"

"Te amo."

Nunca me cansaría de escuchar eso.


End file.
